Certain control systems/techniques for connected power converters (e.g., ones based on single wire current share technology) may use an auxiliary control loop having a bandwidth lower than a main voltage regulation loop to force load sharing. In some instances, this lower bandwidth may not allow for accurate current sharing during load transients, which may cause one or more of the power converters to go into a current limiting state, for example, resulting in excessive sag of the output voltage.
Other control systems systems/techniques for connected power converters (e.g., ones based on droop current sharing technology) may rely on each power converter having a finite output resistance to force current sharing. Accuracy of current sharing in such instances may rely on the no-load output voltage of each converter being accurately matched. The no-load output voltages may drift with time and temperature, resulting in inaccurate load current sharing. Also, the droop characteristics may tend to degrade the output voltage regulation.
Still other control systems/techniques for connected power converters may rely on tying error amplifier outputs together so that their current commands are common. This may work well in some instances (e.g., provided that the error amplifiers are physically close and operate in a relatively noise-free environment), because the error amplifier signals generally operate at the full bandwidth of the power converters, but any offset or noise may be converted directly into differences in output current.